


Moments

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 28: Moment.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 28: Moment. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Moments

~

“Remember that time I thought you were stalking me?”

“As I recall, I _was_ stalking you.” 

Draco snorted. “Not during school, I mean afterwards. After the trial.” 

“It’s possible I was stalking you then, too.” 

“What? You denied it when I asked!” 

“It’s possible I…lied.” 

“No! Not perfect Potter! I should record this moment for posterity.” 

Harry chuckled, and a moment later had Draco pinned beneath him. “Perfect, am I?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, sliding his arms around Harry’s neck. “Your adoring public certainly thinks so.” 

“And what do _you_ think?” 

“You have…your moments.” 

Harry kissed him. “Ditto.” 

~


End file.
